HEA
by Varas
Summary: Caroline has finally made up her mind and after decades since her last saw Klaus, she decides it's time to find the love of her non-life. Klaus has never forgotten Caroline and he still hopes she will turn up one day. Well, Klaus hopes are answered and Caroline winds up at his door. Now they can finally begin their life together and love one another throughout eternity.


Caroline and Klaus were laying on top of the bed looking at each other in silence. Klaus thought that, like him, Caroline felt a bit awkward after their passionate love making. He wanted to break the silence but didn't know how, so he was hoping she would do it. "_Maybe she's expecting me to do it…_ _Well, so much for the tough, fearless and cruel guy ah!" _They have been at this for quite some time already, he needed to figure something out unless he wanted to spend the rest of the night in this state and, honestly, the hot vamp would rather do kinky stuff all over again. "_I'm not at a loss of ideas. In fact, I could sell some…_" Suddenly, Klaus thinks that he should suggest a bath, since they are all sticky due to the dry cum on their bodies ("_What a party it was last night!"_). After all he ought to be a gentleman to the woman he claims to love so much. "_This might be a considerable option: a hot bath together after sex is romantic, at least I know the women think so. I could wash her entire body… with kisses as the water fell down over her_".

"So… What are you thinking? You're making this weird faces and smiling like an idiot as you're looking at me." An impatient Caroline said moving her body a little because of the discomfort caused by Klaus's cum all over her. "You're a beast, you know that? I was never handled this way" She shivered a little with the memory "You were rough and you exhausted the hell out of me." She rolled her eyes and made a little sound to emphasise her point "I don't know how many litres of blood I'll need to drink to replenish the ones I lost because of you" She pointed her finger at him as she stated this last sentence. "At least you could have had the dignity to lick this white mess you did on my skin since you didn't let even one drop of my blood go to waste and… hmm…" Klaus's mouth was on hers so quickly that she was able to say another word. She started fighting him with her hands which she closed into fists but he grabbed her wrists with both of his hands and pinned her arms down. She decided to kick him then and he laughed. He laughed into their fervent kiss not able to contain himself. It was infectious and Caroline lost the will to fight and surrendered herself to that amazing kiss, listening to the sound that has become music to her ears. She laughed too.

"Cleary I didn't take enough if you have the energy to chatter like that" Klaus said after the kiss ended and the laugh subsided, but he was still smiling like a boy. "I was about to suggest a hot bath so we can get ourselves clean… and get to it again".

"Bastard! Dream on all you want but you are not going to be touching me so soon. Stop it, stop it!" an amused Caroline yelled at Klaus who wouldn't quit tickling her.

"We both know that you can't put up with that. Now, let's put off the silly argument and take that hot bath I've been mentioning for some time. Are we good?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, but you have to promise me that you won't try anything funny while we take our bath. If you attempt something I'll kick your ass out of the bathroom. Understood?" Caroline couldn't help the smile as she looked at Klaus's face.

"If that's what you want, I won't do anything however I would like to wash you, since I was responsible for the mess I should clean it, right? Will you allow me?" the blonde vampire glared at Klaus, she had no argument to counter that thus, reluctantly, she ended up saying yes to Klaus's request.

…

Klaus went first to the bathroom turning on the water. He had talked about a bath but thought better of it. A shower would be the ideal. He would have better access to every part of his lover's body and they could left the relaxing Jacuzzi for another occasion. He verified the temperature of the water, which was good and called out to Caroline to join him. She didn't take long and soon the two of them were cuddling under the warm water.

"You promised, Klaus." Caroline whispered into his ear provocatively.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just trying to reach the sponge and shower gel behind your back." Klaus also whispered, grinning at the same time. Klaus turned off the water, poured a large quantity of gel on the sponge and kneeled down on one knee. "I'll start with your feet. Is that ok?"

"Yes, but be careful with the tickling. I might accidently, off course, hit your face with my foot." She giggled.

"Well, I don't mind being hit by your beautiful feet. It would be like a caress to me, my love." Caroline's breath caught "_…my love_" she smiled inwardly. "Help me a little and lift your right foot up. You should lean against the wall for support." Caroline did as Klaus said. The male vamp wrapped his hand softly around Caroline's ankle and began to wash her thoroughly. As he was cleaning her he was also traveling her body with soft kisses to which she responded with barely audible moans. Klaus loved it, he most certainly would do this again, and very soon if he was allowed.

"You are taking a lot of time there, speed it up!" She demanded, glaring at him.

"I'm afraid I'm a little tired because "you exhausted the hell out of me" last night" Klaus said, sarcastically.

"Klaus, Klaus, don't push it, you're not going to win against me. Ah! Hmm, Kl… Klaus, stop it, I'm warning you."

"Stop what? I'm washing you, I can't leave out your pussy, can I?" Klaus was brushing the sponge through Caroline's intimate parts. "Open your legs a bit more so I can do it more quickly, please." Klaus murmured against the skin of Caroline's hip. The blonde vamp complied, she didn't see the point in complaining, he was right after all, her pussy couldn't be left out. Besides, Klaus's touch felt amazingly good. "Thank you, dear." After a moment, Klaus dropped de sponge on the shower floor, picked up the shower gel and poured some onto his fingers.

"What are you preparing to do?" Caroline asked.

"I'll use my fingers to wash you here, I can do it more easily and without hurting you."

"You should be so lucky! Do you think I'm stupid, Klaus? I know what you want very well and no, you won't use your fingers. You are this close to get that caress that you'd love so much."

Klaus looked into her eyes "Caroline, I won't do nothing that you don't want, you can be sure of it, so please, let me carry on, my love, please."

Caroline sighed "Fine, but you've been warned." She couldn't resist when he called her "_my love_" and she suspected he knew it.

Satisfied, Klaus turned on the water once more and resumed the task on his hands. He rested his fingers on Caroline's vulva and started to move them backward and forward, going up her anus and massaging there too. Then he would go to her almost inexistent pubic hair swirling his fingers in it and sometimes pushing it a little. Caroline was making delicious moans. He expected her to cut him off anytime now, but while she didn't he would help himself. The water pouring onto Caroline quickly washed the gel from her pubic hair and Klaus started again his fingers' movement back and forward. At a certain point he used his digits to depart her inner labia so he could "clean" in the middle. As he did this he also began to drop kisses near Caroline's pubic hair going lower slowly.

"Kl… Kl… Klaus" Caroline stuttered but she manage to compose herself "I know what you're doing…"

"What… am I… doing?" Klaus asked between kisses.

"Stop it… I don't want it" Caroline whispered. She tried to sound convincing but wasn't doing a great job at it.

Klaus thrust his middle finger until the first knuckle into her and she shivered and moaned "Let me love you, my love, you're so beautiful. How can I resist? You must forgive me." Klaus breathed, as he talked, on Caroline's skin.

She grabbed the back of his hair hard and yanked his head back so that he was looking at her. "You know what? Fuck, eat me out, Klaus!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He buried his finger deep into Caroline as his mouth went down on her, working her clitoris. Soon after, he added another digit and licked and sucked her more firmly. She was so wet, and it wasn't because of the water, "_Delicious_", Klaus couldn't help thinking. Everything about her was delicious and wonderful.

"Oh God… Klaus… don… don't stop, please, I'm… almost…" She was grabbing his hair so hard…"Hmm ah, oh!" She came strongly, all her body shook with the throes of orgasm and her legs gave away. Klaus grabbed her and clutched the blonde vampire against him. They sat on the de floor of the shower.

"I love you, Caroline. More than anything in this world. Eternity with you is a small time, my love" he whispered in her ear.

"Me too, Klaus. I love you." Caroline was overwhelmed by the emotions at that moment, she felt like crying. Crying from happiness. "I'm sorry I took so much time to…" She paused not sure what to say.

Klaus kissed her lips softly. "It's ok. You came, that's what's important to me. Let's be happy from now on." Caroline nodded. She really felt like crying now. After some time, Klaus urged her to get up so he could continue to bath her. This time she didn't allow any advances from the wicked vampire.


End file.
